Forever In My Heart
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: In the midst of the final battle something happens to Hermione. Minerva comes to her rescue but all is changed for ever from that horrible day. nothing will ever be the same.


Forever in my heart

A/N: Sorry it has been so long but a lot has happened in my real life. Lots of loss changes and moving. So I hope this story will help get me back in to writing. It will kind of hit a lot of personal points in my life. Let me know what you think. Oh be warned lots on angst to fallow in the future!

A special thanks to Snarky Granger for being my beta and dealing with my random crazy thoughts toward my stories. Oh and staying up all hours of the night to help me get the ideas i trying to get from my head to the page.

I own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head!

Prologue

Hermione walked slowly into her office, as if something was weighing her down. Professor McGonagall could tell that something was up and very wrong. Deep down, she knew that it had something to do with coming back next year. "Profess… Minerva, my love, please look at me?" Hermione pleaded with tender sadness. She leaned across Minerva's desk to tilt her chin so she could look into her face.

With her eyes still looking at the desktop, Minerva whispered with a bit of hope, "You're not coming back next year are you, dear one?" She glanced up at the young woman, who had stolen her heart and her very soul.

Minerva's eyes locked with Hermione's. She could see her answer. Neither one spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. After a minute or two had passed, tears started to pool in Hermione's eyes. The same eyes that have seen so much in her short life as a witch. With a shake of her head, Hermione tried to fight off her threatening tears as she sought to find her voice.

"I wish I could say I was, my Love." A lone tear slowly slid down her check and dripped onto her shirt collar as she took a seat in front of Minerva's desk.

Minerva quickly put down the papers that she didn't realize that she was still holding. She darted around the desk and knelt in front of her love to comfort her. Minerva gently cradled Hermione's face to wipe away any traces of tears that she could see. She followed it quickly by a tender kiss to each eyelid, which earned a watery chuckle out of her young lover.

When Hermione's eyes opened once more, she gave her a serious look , "As much as I want to stay, I can't because Harry and Ron need me to keep them alive. We all have our parts to play."

Hermione covered Minerva's hands with each of her own as she kissed each palm, "You have even said as much, my love, so don't deny it."

Minerva gave a sigh of defeat. Knowing there was nothing she could really do to change her mind, she walked back around her desk to open the top right hand drawer. She held it carefully and then she handed a long dark velvet box it to Hermione. "I was saving this for your birthday."

As she opened the box, a beautiful bracelet was revealed. It was a silver Celtic linked bracelet with rubies placed inside the Celtic heart knots. "Oh Min, it's beautiful."

Minerva took it out of the box and put it on Hermione's left wrist. Then she tapped her wand to the clasp. "There! No one but me will be able to remove the bracelet from your wrist. This was my mother's and I wear a matching one. It was how she always knew that I was up to no good or have gotten hurt. Just speak 'mo grá' and I will be able to come to you and aid you as a last resort in any way I can." Her voice was filled with so many emotions as she showed Hermione her own bracelet. "I just need to know that you will be safe, my dear one," as tears rolled down from her emerald eyes.

As she wiped away her love's tears, Hermione leaned in to give her a soft kiss that allowed Minerva to feel her young love's passion for her alone. .

"What does it mean?" Hermione looked at her new bracelet and traced her finger along the hearts that followed the knots.

"My love," Minerva replied fiercely as she drew the younger girl flush against her for a hug. As they embraced, they held each other out of fear that they will never see one another again or in the midst of a battle.

A simple kiss to the forehead was soon followed by another one so deep and full of passion for their goodbyes.

When Hermione turned to leave the room, Minerva grabbed her hand. "Please be careful. Don't go do anything too drastic and keep the boys and yourself safe. Come back to me!" she pleaded.

With a hard squeeze of their interlocked hands and a simple "Always!" that was the last word that Hermione spoke. Knowing that she wasn't going to be seeing her lover or their beloved school for a long time, Hermione flashed a watery smile before she raced out to find the boys and make sure they were ready for their mission.

End Prologue.

A/N: hoped you enjoyed it. To make my story worked I had to give you all a little back story! I can't wait to hear from you all to see what you all think. Anyone have any ideas on what is going to happen next?

Hehehe if anyone can guess it, I will give them a special something to happen with the story.

Till next time I bid you adieu.

Aslin


End file.
